A Drop In the Ocean
by An Artists Account
Summary: Well Al, I've done it. I am now officially homeless. Can I come and live with you? Yours, penniless, disinherited and alone in the world Scorpius - Hey Lils can I kip at your place for a bit otherwise I'm going to have to find a cardboard box from somewhere for tonight. Yours, in pitiable destitution Rose x Homeless, but not worried. A story told through letters and notes.


**Good Morning dear reader. Now I know it has been a long time since I have uploaded anything onto this wonderful website but now I am back with a little story for you. Update should be reasonably regular because I love to procrastinate and write stories instead of studying for my A levels as I should be. Oopsie.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new story - please let me know any thoughts and constructive criticisms that you might have so I can improve.**

** Thank you to my wonderful friend Imogen, without whom this story would be a mess of typos and spelling errors and missed apostrophes. **

**love and hugs**

**a.a.a.**

* * *

_Chapter one_

_The Wanderers Return_

* * *

Dear Lily

How are you? I heard on the grapevine (or the guy who works in that ice cream place) that you've opened a chocolate shop in Diagon Alley. Congratulation! I know it was what you've always wanted to do and I'm so proud of you little cousin :)

Anywobbles, I was wondering if I could kip at your place for a week or two because - slightly embarrassed - I forgot I sold my flat before I went away and I'm a little stumped now until I can get a forward on my book. Being flat out broke is never pretty.

I hope that's okay Lils, but I'm a little desperate and I'm not ready to swallow my pride and crawl back to dad for funds. Plus, James would never let me forget it.

Any news from Al and Scorpius? I've been out of touch with everyone for so long that my favourite people in the world could have grown a second head without me knowing!

Please let me know about staying at yours as soon as you get this because otherwise I'm going to have to find a cardboard box from somewhere for tonight.

Yours, in pitiable destitution

Rose x

P.s. I've got simply stacks of wonderful presents if that helps you make up your mind!

Love you - Rosie

* * *

Well Al, I've done it. I am now officially homeless.

Can I come and live with you?

Yours, penniless, disinherited and alone in the world

Scorpius

p.s. It's all your fault anyway you idiot.

* * *

Hello brother mine, how's tricks?

Rosie's back in town - actually she's staying with me for a bit since her editor's being a cow and refusing to pay her upfront for the new book and she blew all her savings on that charity in Kenya. She said it was worth it but it did mean she had to set up an illegal portkey to get home.

The shop's doing well, though I've got the dreaded judges coming tomorrow. I'm desperate to get five snitches but I'm terrified that everything will go wrong and they'll die of food poisoning or something. (If you can get food poisoning from chocolate.) But if I do get the award just think what it'll do for the business!

In other news, want to come round on Friday for a taste-testing session? Rose'll be there so feel free to bring any gorgeous males you happen to know. We need to get her dating again!

Oh and any chance you've heard from Scorpius lately? Rose was asking after him. It was just such a shame that Mr Malfoy wouldn't let him go travelling with her, after all, they were best friends.

I think that's everything. Let me know about Friday - I'm working on something spectacular!

Love and hugs, Lils x

* * *

I am happy to award

_Le Lis de Chocolat_

five golden snitches for excellence in confectionary

Dent Sucree

(Confectioner and judge)

* * *

Note to self

order inventory -getting low on lemon curd and coconut shards

wash the window of the shop - damn owls!

floo over to mum and tell her Rosie's home

(maybe even try to mend things between Rosie and Uncle Ron)

Get mum to tell Aunty Hermione Rosie's home and get her to stop Uncle Ron from being a prat.

Bribe the Prophet not to air that piece about James and the Minister of Departments of Magical Cooperation's wife

Start thinking about something wonderful to make for Hugo's birthday

Find Rose a new job before she drives me crazy.

Find Rose a new boyfriend before she drives me crazy.

Find Rose a new flat before she drives me crazy.

* * *

Hey Bestie! Did you miss me?

Actually, don't answer that Scorp because knowing you, you won't have and then I'll just end up feeling stupid!

Al told me you jacked in the job with your dad - Good for you! And I know I've been rather quiet on the letters front for the last year or so but please don't think I'm mad or anything. It just took so long for owls to get home that it didn't seem worth it.

I wish you could have come Scorp, it wasn't the same without you but I'm not holding a grudge, I know how overbearing your dad could be. But all the same, it would have been more fun with you.

Lily's having some people round this Friday for a chocolate tasting session so you'd better come or else!

See you then

love forever,

The fantastic and incredibly talented Rosie x

p.s. Did Al tell you? I'm homeless now too. Lily's letting me kip in her spare room for a bit until I get some funds together. What about you? Are you staying at Al's? And how is it that the two most brilliant students in our year ended up in this pathetic state? Hmmm, will have to ponder...

* * *

Dear the completely uninteresting and silly Rose

(aka the most wonderful person in the world)

ROSE! YOU'RE BACK IN THE NORTHEN HEMISPHERE! FINALLY!

Sorry, but it's great to hear from you! Al said you came home yesterday so I'm definitely coming to see you on Friday (not to mention, I need no encouragement to sample Lily's chocolate).

Yeah, I walked out yesterday, though it's been coming for a while. I just couldn't deal with him anymore. Besides, I don't like having to keep my friendship with you and Al secret. You both mean too much to me to do that anymore.

Well, that was sappy!

Anyway, I told dad that I hated working for him. All those warehouses of dark objects were making me feel ill and doing inventory on them was a complete nightmare. I told him I was going to study to become a healer and he told me that if I walked out he'd never see me again. I'm hoping he doesn't mean that though because he can be a really great dad when he's in the right mood.

He misses mum, that's what the problem is and I do feel a little guilty about leaving him too but I just couldn't bare that horrible job a minute longer.

So now I'm homeless, disinherited and completely broke. Luckily Al's letting me sleep on his sofa for the meantime and I've enrolled in the healer's program at St Mungos at long last. I mean, you remember how desperate I was to get onto the course back in Hogwarts and I've finally done it.

On the lookout for a job though because there's only so much dirty laundry around the place that a guy can take and Al is a complete slob! Plus, the bank account is lacking the zeroes that are required to buy necessities such as butterbeer and fish and chips.

Missed you heaps while you've been away, you'll have to tell me all the stories. If there was one thing you were good at it was telling stories!

Poor and unsure, but happy anyway

Scorpius

p.s. I hope you've got me a truly spectacular present!

* * *

Dear Miss Weasley,

As your editor, I am happy to say that _Dead Men Tell No Lies_ is ready for printing and has been sent to the publisher. Unfortunately I think there has been some sort of problem with the magical printing press and it's not working as quickly as usual however I believe that members of magical maintenance are working as I write to fix the problems.

Production of your book should only be a few days behind schedule.

Yours most sincerely,

Miss Prudence Sinton

* * *

Dear Mr Malfoy,

Pending your application, the Daily Prophet is pleased to assign you a column each week in the Friday edition.

Deadline entries for each week in Thursday morning. Any missed deadlines will result in the loss of your column.

Your sincerely,

Mr T Fletcher

(editor in chief)

* * *

Hey Scorp, saw you were in print. Congrats on the new column - I didn't know you knew so much gossip!

Actually, I'm really writing to ask if you could tell me who the red head who owns that new chocolate place is? I went in yesterday when I was looking for something to give to Libby and we started chatting but I don't see how I can go back in today without seeming totally obvious. Any ideas? Just thought you might know, seen as you seem to know everything that goes on in Diagon Alley these days.

Cheers

Cosmo

p.s. please don't mention this to anyone.

* * *

Zabini my man, you've come to the right place.

She's Lily Potter - don't you remember her from Hogwarts? She was only two years younger than us after all.

Honestly, memory like a sieve.

She's having a chocolate tasting party tonight and told Al to find someone to bring too so why don't you come along? Al won't care, we were pretty good mates at school and he likes you so it shouldn't be a problem. Just don't let him know you're after his sister! He might not like you so much if he finds out.

See you about eight then,

Scorpius

* * *

You nasty piece of work,

Don't you dare mention Rosie in any of your slimy gossip articles or you'll have me to answer to.

James Potter

* * *

Dear Valued Reader

Thank you for your missive voicing your concerns. They will be taken into account for the next edition.

Yours sincerely,

Mr S Malfoy

(Daily Prophet Correspondent)

* * *

You Ferret,

I don't care that you're friends in real life, if any libellous piece comes out of your quill about Rosie, our lawyers will tear you to shreds. You have been warned.

James Potter

* * *

Dear Valued Reader

Thank you for your missive voicing your concerns. They will be taken into account for the next edition.

Yours sincerely,

Mr S Malfoy

(Daily Prophet Correspondent)

* * *

Scorpius, stop annoying James, he's only showing family concern and besides, he's got a quidditch match coming up that he needs to win and you're distracting him.

Al

* * *

Dear James,

Don't worry, Rosie's quite capable of killing me herself if I even hinted at anything untrue. She's a big girl, she can look after herself.

But thanks for your concern anyway.

Good luck against the Appleby Arrows next Saturday

Scorpius

* * *

Scorp,

I'm running a bit late from work so can I meet you outside Lily's in about fifteen minutes?

Al

Hey Al, Scorpius invited me tonight, hope that's okay?

It'll be good to have a catch up

Cosmo

* * *

If I don't answer the door, let yourselves in. Will be in the back and the chocolate bell has melted slightly so I can't hear it.


End file.
